When Games Become Reality
by MaliciousScampers
Summary: Pewds and Cry are playing a regular game of L4D2 when suddenly, they realize that they are actually in L4D2. They meet Coach and Rochelle and fight their way to survival. Will they ever get back to the real world, or will they forever be stuck in this game? (PewDieCry/slash/boyxboy. Might bump up the rating in later chapters).
1. Dead Center (Part 1)

Laughter filled my headphones as I died in Left 4 Dead 2. Pewds and I were doing a co-op on Left 4 Dead 2. I was on my last life, barely living. Pewds came up behind me and hacked me to death with an axe right when I was about to sneak up on a boomer.

"Goddammit, Pewds!" I shouted into my microphone, laughing as well. I couldn't have stayed mad. It was pretty funny.

Not even a minute after he killed me, the boomer ran up to Pewds and barfed on him. I laughed as a horde of zombies crowded around Pewds, killing him almost instantly.

"Karma, bitch!" I shouted again. We both laughed in response.

"Oh, shut up!" Pewds said in between laughs. I smiled widely, my mouth starting to cramp from all of this laughing and smiling. I loved playing these co-ops with Pewds. It was the only time I was truly happy. I'm twenty-four years old, single, no kids, just living in a small apartment by myself. It got lonely a lot and I had a lot of time to myself, considering I worked from my home. I hardly got out of the house, mainly only to grocery shop or ship out some stuff that I would sell online.

I yawned. Suddenly growing tired, I pressed "Shift+Tab" on my computer to check the time on Steam. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it was 5 am. I needed to get some sleep.

"Want me to let you get to sleep, Cry?" I heard Pewds speak through the microphone.

I nodded. I forgot that he couldn't see me, since it was a voice chat. "Yeah, I'm tired," I let out another yawn.

"Alright, I'll let you go to sleep. Night, Cry," Pewds responded. A small smile found its way to my face.

"Night, Pewds," I replied, ending the Skype call. I exited out of my game and logged off of my computer. Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator and drank about half of it. I was really thirsty. Suddenly, I felt really dizzy. I guess this was my punishment for staying up for two days in a row.

I put the water bottle back in the refrigerator and made my way to my bed. I pulled the warm, comforting covers over my body and closed my eyes. I was so tired, yet I was so restless. My mind felt fuzzy from the dizziness and the darkness seemed darker than usual. I really needed to sleep more. I can already tell it was harming my body. I was growing weaker and weaker, only really having enough strength to walk to my computer to play games or work. I couldn't even remember the last time I ate.

"Dammit, Ryan. You need to get your shit together," I mumbled to myself out loud. I guess talking wore me out enough to make me pass out, because that's the last thing I remember doing.

I woke up to a loud noise. Almost like a helicopter…. And people were screaming.

I sat up in my bed… wait, this isn't my bed. I looked around frantically, not noticing my surroundings until I saw two people staring at me. There was a dark-skinned man, who was a bit on the chubby side. He wore khaki pants and a purple and tan polo shirt. Then, there was a dark-skinned lady with a pink shirt on and jeans, her hair was tired up. Those were the two people screaming.

"Wait! Come back!" the man roared, looking up to the sky. I looked up as well and saw a helicopter flying away.

This was very strange. It seemed so familiar…

_Wait!_

I looked around more, paying close attention to my surroundings. I was laying on the ground on what appeared to be a building. I saw a table in front of me with a bunch of medical supplies and weapons.

_No… this couldn't be… That's impossible!_

"That chopper looks like it's heading to the evac center over at the mall," I heard the woman say.

"Gotta agree. Let's follow them to the mall," the man responded.

I immediately stood up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait just a minute!"

The two swiftly turned around, staring at me. "Who the hell are you?!" I heard the man yell.

"My name is Cry and I want to know what the hell is going on!" I shouted. My heart raced as adrenaline coursed through my veins. I was confused and scared. I didn't know where I was. It felt too real to be a dream, I could feel the harsh wind against my body when the helicopter flew away. Plus, I would've woken up already if this was a dream because all of this anxiety would've woken me up right away, no matter how sleep-deprived I was.

"Cry?" I heard from behind me. That voice was too familiar. I swiftly turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. I saw a blond man standing in front of me, wearing a regular t-shirt and jeans. It was Pewds.

"Pewds!" I screamed, running towards him and pulling him into a tight hug, almost tackling him to the ground. I was so excited to see him. At least I knew I wasn't alone.

"Pewds, what the hell is going on?" I asked, pulling away from him.

"I wish I knew, Cry. Somehow, we're in Left 4 Dead 2. The last thing I remember was you ending the Skype call and then I ended up here," Pewds sighed.

I groaned in frustration. "Does that mean we're stuck here? For good?"

Anxiety had completely consumed me after I said those words. I didn't want to be stuck in a video game for the rest of my life, especially when I had to kill a never-ending amount of zombies just to survive. Was there even any food in this game? I hadn't played much of the game, only small campaigns that Pewds and I found when we were searching through add-ons.

"Ahem," I heard a deep voice, clearing their throat. Pewds and I turned around to face, who I guess were Rochelle and Coach.

"We're not stuck here for good. Come on, you two. We have to get to the mall. Grab some weapons and medical supplies," Coach said, pointing to the table that I saw earlier.

I turned to Pewds. "I guess we don't have a choice."

I walked over to the table and picked up a medicine pack. I placed the straps on my shoulders, holding the medicine pack securely against my back. I noticed that I had a handgun in my pocket already. I picked it up and examined it. I almost dropped it because it was so heavy, but I managed to keep a good grip on it. Then, I realized that I never had shot a gun before. It couldn't be that hard to shoot a gun… right?

I put the gun back in my pocket and looked at all of the ammo on the table. I looked over to Pewds and see that he had already had his medicine pack on his back. He was also holding a shotgun with one hand while he was shoving ammo into his pockets with his other hand. Then, another thought struck me.

_Does he even know how to work a gun, let alone a shotgun?!_

I looked back at the table and sighed. I had no idea what to choose until I felt someone bump my right shoulder. I turned to see Pewds holding out a silenced submachine gun and some ammo.

"Here, you can have the badass weapon… this time," Pewds said in a joking voice, handing me the gun and the ammo. Hesitantly, I took the gun and the ammo. I shoved the ammo in my pocket and stared at the gun. I've never shot a gun before – how does he expect me to shoot a silenced submachine gun?!

"Pewds, I hope you know what you're doing…" I muttered in a shaky voice. I noticed my body was shaking – not only from the heavy weapon, but also from anxiety. This game has become a reality and we had to fight our way in order to survive.

"I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing," Pewds laughed. That's how he deals with being nervous, he jokes around and laughs. I didn't appreciate his attitude. Couldn't he be a little more serious right now? I gave him a heavy glare.

"Sheesh, lighten up, Cry. We're stuck here, we might as well make the best of it," Pewds said, walking past me. I sighed and followed him. We stood in front of Rochelle and Coach.

"Are you two ready to kick some zombie ass?" Coach asked, his voice dripping with anxiety. Although, I knew his anxiety was a mixture of excitement and fear – but it sounded like it was mostly excitement.

"Yeah, we're ready," Pewds spoke before I could.

"Alright, then let's go!"

**A/N: After reading some PewDieCry fanfics for the past couple of days, I decided to make my own. I'm really excited to write this – especially since I know a good bit amount of information about Left 4 Dead 2. My friend and I play it a lot. We fucking hate Rochelle because we'll shoot a special infected and kill it, BUT THE GAME ALWAYS SAYS THAT ROCHELLE KILLED IT, EVEN THOUGH HER SHOTS MISSED AND KLJGLSKDJG**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I'm so excited that I'm probably going to start writing the next chapter right after I post this.**

**By the way, what the hell is up with zombie stories in Georgia?! I live in Georgia and the thought of a zombie apocalypse starting here terrifies me!**

**Fun fact: I live in Lee Everett's (The Walking Dead Game) hometown. That's probably the only good thing about Macon. It's kind of a crap town, to be honest.**

**Anyways, I'll try to update in a few days if I end up finishing the next chapter tonight. I was going to make each chapter last until they get to the safe room at the end of each campaign, but I thought it would drag on longer than I hoped it would and each chapter would probably be about 7,000 words each and I don't want that. I'm afraid it might be intimidating and you'll lose interest in reading.**


	2. Dead Center (Part 2)

Pewds and I entered the building. It was a dark room with a staircase going down to the lower floors. I could already feel my breath being caught in my throat. It reeked of death, though it just looked like a regular abandoned building, no blood nor any dead bodies. Well, at least not yet. I nervously took a few steps down the staircase before I tripped. I closed my eyes, expecting the cold ground to hit my face and injure me, but my face never met the ground. I did, however, feel my shirt choking me.

I looked back to see Pewds holding me by the back of my shirt. Once he saw that I regained my balance, he let go.

"And you were worried that _I_didn't know what I was doing," Pewds chucking quietly and I blushed from embarrassment. Wait, could he see my face?

I looked up at him. "Hey, Pewds. Can you see my face?" I asked.

"No, you're wearing a mask. Can't you feel it?" Pewds replied, confused.

Confused as well, I lifted my hands up to touch my face. Instead of skin, I felt plastic. _Wait… how the hell did I end up wearing a mask?!_

I thought about lifting up the mask so Pewds could see my face, but I decided against it. I didn't want him to see who I was, not just yet. I was terrified of what he might think of my face. I was never attractive – always bullied in high school because of my looks. I had absolutely no self-esteem. I couldn't let him see who I was – at least, not right now.

I turned around to continue down the stairs, the other three following right behind me. Suddenly, my heart caught in my throat. I stopped in front of a door with a plaque next to it, which read 'Floor 9.'

I turned around to face the three people behind me. "Should… should we open the door?" I asked. I was scared to death. What if there was a horde outside the door? Suddenly, I heard groaning and gurgling come from the other end. Yup, there are zombies in there.

"It could be our way out. Keep your weapons close to you, just in case," Coach warning. I grabbed my silenced submachine gun and held it close to me. I didn't dare put my finger on the trigger, in fear my finger might slip and accidentally shoot something other than a zombie. I was shaking more and more and then froze when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Pewds' hand.

"It's okay, Cry. Don't worry. We'll make it," Pewds gave me a reassuring smile. I felt my body tense less when I saw him smile. It was actually quite comforting. I couldn't help but smile back, even though he couldn't see it because of my mask.

I nodded. "Alright, let's do this."

I opened the door to find a messy hallway. We were definitely in a hotel. But whatever braveness I had in me quickly left as soon as I saw what was down the hallway – zombies. The room reeked even more of death, making me gag slightly. The zombies limped around the hotel room. I gulped in fear, hoping they wouldn't notice us.

"Let's go, now!" Coach shouting, running into the hallway and gaining the zombies' attention.

_WHAT THE HELL?!_ I screamed internally. Was he fucking crazy?! Just running into a room full of zombies and screaming?!

Coach shot and fought off as many zombies as he could. There were zombies everywhere – in the hallway, even coming out of the rooms!

My fear wouldn't let me even budge. I wanted to run, run far away. I wanted to run back to the rooftop, but I couldn't I had to get out of here somehow. Suddenly, I felt Pewds yank me into a room. He took an axe with his free hand and hacked up some zombies that were in the room.

"Cry, grab that pill bottle on the bed!" Pewds shouted, fighting off the zombies. I couldn't just let him fight them off on his own, but I was too scared to fight. I ended up obeying Pewds' orders, grabbing the pill bottle off of the bed and shoving it into my jeans pocket. Suddenly, I felt something sharp dig into the back of my neck. I cried out in pain.

"Cry!" I heard Pewds shout. Not even a second later, I felt the sharp thing leave the back of my neck. I turned around to see Pewds chopping up a zombie. I guess it attacked me while Pewds was distracted by killing other zombies in the room. Suddenly, I saw a zombie come up behind him.

"Pewds!" I screamed. I instinctively grabbed my handgun, but before I could shoot it, Pewds turned around and hacked his axe into the zombie. Damn, I guess he does know what he was doing.

"Are you alright?" Pewds asked, stepping closer to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but we should probably leave," I said, pointing to the small pack of zombies entering the room. He nodded and we left the room. We went out onto the balcony and turned to the right. I swear my face grew pale as I saw that there were zombies here, too. Pewds hacked his axe into a zombie that was coming towards us from the balcony. I took this chance to shut the balcony door so no more zombies would come in from the hotel room.

I turned around to see a zombie running towards me. Instinctively, I took out my handgun and pulled the trigger, shooting the zombie right in the head.

"Nice headshot!" Pewds congratulated me, turning around to hack up more zombies. I was breathing and sweating heavily. I couldn't believe what I just did. I actually shot a gun and killed that zombie instantly. For the first time in my life, I think I felt my self-esteem rise. I smiled and took my finger off of the trigger.

I turned around and saw that Pewds had killed all of the zombies on the balcony. Jeez, I didn't know he was this much of a badass. I knew he was good at video games, but I didn't expect him to be good at killing zombies in real life. _Wait, was this still considered real life?_

"Come on, let's check the rooms for loot," Pewds said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded and walked into another room with him. The balcony door had been smashed open, so I made sure to be careful when I stepped in. I looked around the room quickly, not finding anything.

"Let's check the next room," I suggested. Pewds nodded and we walked back to the balcony and walked up to the last door. It wasn't broken, so Pewds tried to open it. It was locked.

"Stand back, Cry," I obeyed Pewds' orders as he smashed the door to the other room. I heard a sickening sound. I stepped closer to see that while Pewds had made an entrance for us, he had killed a zombie in the process. I chuckled silently and followed Pewds into the room. There were zombies everywhere, mostly trying to claw their way out the door that led into the hallway.

Pewds hacked his axe into some of the zombies, while I shot the other zombies with my handgun. I was getting used to using this thing now. It wasn't as heavy before and it seemed to have an endless supply of ammo inside of it. I was surprised. I guess some of the game's logic stayed in the real world. _Well, I guess you could call this the real world._

I looked around the room and found a baseball bat. I figured that it would be easier to kill zombies with, so I quickly switched my handgun on safety and shoved it in my jeans pocket. I bent down and picked up the baseball bat. I walked back into the hallway to see a dead boomer. What I also saw made my eyes widen in fear. Rochelle was standing there, trying to fight zombies off. There was a horrible stench in the air, like a mixture of death and vomit. I suddenly realized that the boomer had vomited on Rochelle.

"Oh, that's just nasty," Pewds cringed, seeing what happened to Rochelle.

I turned to Pewds, "why are you just standing there? Let's help her!"

Pewds nodded in response and I grabbed my baseball bat, smashing it into as many zombie's heads as I could reach.

"Pewds, Cry, leave! I'll take care of it!" I heard Coach yell, shooting some of the zombies with his handgun.

"We're not going to leave you two behind!" I shouted, killing another zombie.

"Goddammit, just leave! Rochelle and I will meet you outside the hotel!" Coach shouted back, killing two more zombies. I turned to Pewds for an answer, but I saw him running down the hallway. _I guess my answer is right there._

I ran after Pewds, trying to catch up to him. Pewds was hacking his axe into random zombie's heads on the way there, making a clear path for me to follow him. As he was hacking the zombies, he yelled, "DO YOU SPEAK AXENESE?! WELL, I DO! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!"

I laughed at his words, yet I was amazed at how positive he was being. I guess the positivity was rubbing off on me a bit because I was actually enjoying myself right now.

Suddenly, I found something on the floor that caught my eye. "Holy fuck, it's a Molotov cocktail!" I shouted, picking it up and putting it in my pocket, along with the pills. I found that it was sticking out at an uncomfortable angle, so I took the pills out and quickly shoved them into the medicine pack.

"You found a Molotov?! You lucky bitch!" Pewds said, running into the other room. "Hey, wait for me!" I shouted, running after him.

The hallway was dark, so I decided to take out my silenced submachine gun. I turned the flashlight on, helping Pewds. Suddenly, we came across a sign on the ceiling, which said 'EXIT' with an arrow pointing left. Pewds and I took a left, hoping to find the exit soon. This silenced submachine gun was really heavy, but I kept a steady grip on it, using as much strength as I could.

Pewds was shooting zombies with his shotgun when suddenly, there was an explosion. Luckily, Pewds wasn't near the explosion.

"Are you two okay?!" I turned around to see Coach and Rochelle, who was now cleaned up, running towards us.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just a small explosion," I said, being half-sarcastic. Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed onto the floor and I heard screaming. I looked up to see what appeared to be a hunter on top of me. A blue hoodie covered his head, but I could see his face. It was completely grotesque and disturbing. His eyes were black with grey clouds covering some parts. His skin was grey and rotten. Blood dripped from his eyes, his nose, and his yellow, rotting teeth.

I could feel my heart beating against my chest roughly. My eyes widened in fear. I laid there, completely frozen. I didn't even know how to react. I was scared to death; I thought I was going to die in a brutally painful way. _Please don't let it be the end!_

Luckily, before he could start tearing into my stomach, someone shot him and he fell back. I quickly stood up and saw that my saviour was Coach.

"Thanks, Coach," I smiled, a bit disappointed that Pewds didn't save me. I looked around to see that Pewds was too busy chopping up other zombies. I guess he was busy, but it still hurt nonetheless. He had my back and I had his, but he didn't have my back this time. I guess it wasn't his fault, though.

"No problem, Cry," Coach smiled back. My attention turned back to the fire, which was spreading across the hallway.

"What do we do about that?!" I yelled, pointing at the fire.

"This way!" I heard Pewds yell. I turned around to see him running into a room. We all ran in after him. I looked around the room, scared out of my mind. First zombies attack us, then I almost get eaten by a hunter, and now we're stuck in a burning building! Pewds walked up to me.

"Hey, Cry. Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Pewds smiled at me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I aggressively pushed it off.

"Everything is _not_ fine! I almost got _eaten_ by a hunter! We're stuck in a burning building! Pewds, we're going to die in here!" I shouted, not really caring at this point if it attracted more zombies or not.

"Cry, don't worry about it," Pewds said, giving me a small smile. I hated that smile now. I hated how he never took anything seriously. This was a situation that he really needed to take seriously. Our lives are in danger and he just brushes it off like it's nothing!

I turn to my left to see Rochelle and Coach grabbing loot from the shelves against the wall. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash and turned to see what it was. Pewds had broken the glass window, leading onto the balcony. He turned to face me and stretched out his hand.

"Come on, Cry. Trust me," Pewds begged. I looked into his eyes, which were begging me to trust him. I sighed, giving into him. I grabbed onto his hand and let him help me up on the balcony. There were a small group of zombies just a few windows away from us. I took out my handgun and shot as many as I could. Pewds shot the rest of the zombies right before he helped Coach and Rochelle out onto the balcony.

As soon as the zombies were dead and the other two were on the balcony, I decided to start walking down the balcony to find a room that wasn't engulfed in flames. I passed one window, sweating from the heat inside the room. I moved out of the way just in case the window might break open. I found a room to go in. I was about to shoot the glass when suddenly a couple of zombies broke the glass, climbing into the balcony. The sudden action made me lose my balance and I found myself hanging from the edge of the balcony.

I swear my heart stopped for a couple of seconds. I screamed loudly. "HELP! HELP ME! I'M GOING TO FALL!"

I held onto the balcony for dear life. I could feel my fingers starting to slide off of the balcony from all the sweat on my hands. Before I knew it, I lost my grip on the balcony.


	3. Dead Center (Part 3)

I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes and prepared to die, but I didn't feel myself falling. I felt like I was hanging?

I looked up to see Pewds holding my arm and pulling me up. Once I got back onto the balcony, I quickly ran into the room, not wanting to be outside anymore. I didn't care if the building was on fire, I was NOT going to risk falling off of a building again. I turned to see Pewds right behind me. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"What's this for…?" he asked, hugging me back.

"Thank you for saving me," I smiled underneath my mask.

"Don't worry about it," Pewds chuckled, pulling away from me. I whimpered quietly, hoping he didn't hear me. I usually hated contact, but his touch seemed more passionate – more comforting.

"Here, take this," Rochelle said, handing me a syringe.

"Whoa! I'm not taking any drugs. Are you crazy?!" I practically shouted.

"You're a little off your game and this will help you stay focused," Rochelle glared at me. I had always been afraid of needles, but then again, who wasn't?

I looked down at the syringe and sighed, pulling my arm so it was laying in front of me. I stuck the tip of the needle in, gasping in pain at the stabbing feeling. The feeling went away and it felt like there was nothing in my arm. Well, until I injected the mysterious substance, that is. I cringed, extremely uncomfortable at the feeling of the substance entering my veins. I pulled the empty syringe out and threw it on the floor. That's the last time I'm taking drugs.

I felt the effects almost instantly. It felt like I had drunk about 8 cups of coffee. I felt energetic and alert. I paced quickly around the room in circles, waiting for someone to take lead. I had no idea where we were going, so I was just waiting for them to lead the way. Suddenly, a hand on my shoulder stopped my quick pacing. I looked to see who the hand belonged to… Pewds. I looked at his face. He looked angry, giving Rochelle a glare.

"What the hell was that stuff?!" Pewds practically growled at her. I'd never seen him this angry. I mean, I saw how angry he could get during rage games, but this wasn't just irritation from a game – this was legitimate rage.

"Relax, it's just adrenaline," Rochelle assured Pewds, reloading her gun as she spoke.

"Don't give Cry anymore drugs," Pewds' glare never tore away from her, even though she wasn't even looking at him.

I looked to see Rochelle nod in response as she followed Coach out of the room and into a hallway. I looked up at Pewds, bouncing up and down slightly. I couldn't sit still, no matter how hard I tried.

"Let's go follow them," I said, trying to snap him out of his anger.

He looked back down at me and sighed. "Fine."

We walked out of the room, following Coach and Rochelle into the hallway. There were zombies in there, but Coach was taking care of them all. Pewds decided to help him, chopping his axe into a zombie's head more than necessary. I guess he just needed to blow off some steam.

But why was he so enraged by this? It's not like Rochelle poisoned me. She gave me something that she thought would help me stay more focused. The more focused I was, the safer I felt. I should be grateful that Rochelle had the kindness and generosity to even give me the syringe in the first place. Pewds should be happy. The one time he should be happy and not care, he's angry and serious. I swear Pewds is a puzzle with numerous missing pieces.

Not wanting to stay still anymore, I walked – more like ran – down the hallway. I smiled when I saw another exit sign on the ceiling in front of what appeared to be an elevator. I knew the elevators didn't work, but it meant that we were at least going in the right direction… I hoped.

Suddenly, I heard loud groaning as a couple of zombies burst out of the elevator – which I discovered quickly was the staircase. I quickly grabbed my silenced submachine gun and shot them all as swiftly as my body would let me. I could _really _feel the adrenaline kicking in now. Is this what people feel like when they're high? Extremely anxious, jittery, not wanting to stay still? This was actually pretty nice. I liked being this alert to my surroundings. I liked my reflexes being much quicker. I hoped Rochelle wouldn't keep her promise about not giving me anymore drugs. This stuff was fucking amazing.

I ran into the room next to me, shooting my gun as some zombies tried to run towards me. Not today, fuckers. Cry is in charge. I walked further into the room and saw a table next to a window. There was a strange little gadget on the table. I walked up to it and picked it up, noticing it was a pipe bomb.

_Oh fuck yeah!_

A wide smile grew on my face, but quickly dropped when I realized that I had no more room to carry anything else. I grumbled a quiet curse as I ran back into the hallway.

"Hey, Pewds! Catch!" I yelled, throwing the pipe bomb to him. I realized this was a horrible idea as soon as I heard a beeping noise come from the pipe bomb as soon as I threw it.

_Oh no…_

Luckily, Pewds was smart enough to run in the opposite direction from the pipe bomb. A small horde of zombies crowded it, interested in the noise. Suddenly, it exploded on them, causing another fire in the hallway.

"Goddammit, Cry. What the hell is your problem?!" Pewds basically yelled at me.

"Shut up, Pewds. You're going to attract a horde!" Rochelle snapped at him.

"You're telling _me _to shut up?! _You_ shouldn't have given Cry that stupid adrenaline in the first place! He's not in his right mind right now because of it and you damn well know it's not helping him!"

I looked at Pewds' face. It was completely red with anger. Sweat was rolling down his forehead as he stormed closer to Rochelle. I'd never seen him this angry before and it honestly terrified me. I saw him reach for his axe and my eyes widened, knowing was he was about to do. I swiftly pushed him away from her, not wanting to have an unnecessary death in our team. My right hand was on Pewds' chest and my left hand was on Rochelle's right shoulder.

"Shut up, you two. Now, let's get going or we're never going to get out of here!" I growled from frustration. I winced slightly from my tone of voice, in fear that it would only make Pewds angrier. To my surprise, I felt his body loosen a bit from his tense state and I looked up at his face. I could still see the anger, but I knew he was holding it in.

Without another word, Pewds shoved my hand off of his shoulder and walked away from Rochelle and me. I turned to Rochelle. She gave me an apologetic look. I didn't know what to say and she couldn't see my face, so I just turned away from her and followed Pewds into the room I thought was an elevator.

We stayed in silence as I walked down the staircase behind him. I was too scared to say anything, in fear he would attack me – verbally or physically. Pewds wasn't the abusive type, but I couldn't tell how he would react in this rage state he was in. As we descended down the staircase, I could hear a roaring fire near, which meant we'd be stuck on another floor until we could find a different exit. Great, just what we need.

Pewds and I found ourselves stuck between a fire down the rest of the staircase and an entrance into another hallway. Pewds walked into the room first, which I immediately regretted letting him go first. As soon as he walked into the room, he was tackled by a charger. I swiftly pulled out my silenced machine gun and shot it a few times before it fell dead onto the floor. My breath caught in my throat as I rushed over to Pewds.

"Pewds, are you okay?!" I asked, lightly pushing some hair out of his face. His eyes looked like they were going to roll to the back of his head. All I heard was faint mumbling from his mouth.

"Hey, Pewds!" I yelled, gently slapping him in the face. I suddenly remembered the pain pills in my pocket. Maybe they would work? I took the pills out of my pocket and forced some down the Swede's throat. Pewds started choking a bit from surprise, but immediately swallowed the pills.

I stood up and held my hand out to him. "Come on, friend. We need to get the hell out of here."

Pewds looked at me, a dazed look on his face. Suddenly, he gripped onto my hand and I pulled him up. I guess I shouldn't have yanked so roughly because he would've fallen down if I didn't catch him. I held him close to me, not wanting to let him lay down, in fear he might pass out. Did he have a concussion? He couldn't have a concussion right now… but if he did, I couldn't let him pass out.

I pulled my head away to face him. "Pewds, stay with me," I ordered.

I got a quiet mumble for a reply. I groaned in frustration and slapped his face, a bit harder this time. Then I realized that the adrenaline could help him wake up more… dammit, if only I hadn't been so selfish – if only I saved it for Pewds. He definitely needed it more than I did and I didn't know if Rochelle had another syringe. Suddenly, I heard gun shots and turned around to see Coach already fighting off the zombies in the hallway.

"Rochelle!" I said, turning her attention away from the hallway and onto me. "Do you have any more adrenaline? Pewds _really_ needs it."

I saw her glare at me.

_Uh oh…_

"Why should I give you my last syringe to save his sorry ass? He told me not to give you anymore adrenaline anyways."

"Because I need him alive. We're not supposed to be here, we're supposed to be at our homes sleeping in bed, not in this zombie apocalypse! We need to get out together. Plus, Pewds doesn't want me _taking_ the adrenaline. He didn't say anything about me giving it to him."

Rochelle sighed, walking closer to me. "We're all supposed to be at home, sleeping in bed. But the world has taken a turn for the worst and now we just need to try and survive this living hell."

Rochelle reached into her pocket and pulled out a syringe of adrenaline. "Here, but only because I think you're a good person and I want to keep you happy."

"Thank you…" I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it. I hoped she heard it in my voice. I grabbed the syringed and sat Pewds down onto the floor.

"Pewds, are you still with us?" I asked, making sure he was still conscious. I got a quiet groan in reply, his eyes closing on and off. At least that meant he was still conscious.

"This will feel weird at first, but you'll feel better soon," I said, sticking the needle into his arm. I injected the adrenaline as quickly as I could once I heard him groan even more. I pulled the syringe out of him and set it to the side. I looked at him, hoping it would kick in at any minute.

**A/N: Who isn't afraid of needles, Cry? Well, I can't be afraid of them since I have to prick my finger whenever I feel my blood sugar is low (which is almost every day -.- ).**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Oh, the joy of making characters suffer **(◕‿◕✿)


	4. Dead Center (Part 4)

I waited patiently by Pewds' side. Only seconds passed, but it seemed like hours. I started to get worried when suddenly, Pewds stood up, jumping up and down.

"Yeeee! I'M PUMPED!" Pewds shouted in his 'Piggeh' voice.

"Shut up, you're going to alert a horde," I tried to say in a stern voice, but I failed completely and it came out as a loud laugh. I clasped my hand on my mouth when I realized that I was being loud as well.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Pewds said, running into the hallway and hacking zombies with his axe. It was like he was never attacked by that charger. I just hoped that the adrenaline wouldn't wear off before we got out of here because I was starting to feel it wear off.

I walked into the hallway filled with dead zombies. I gagged slightly at the strong smell of death, but I managed to not empty my stomach. I saw a room barricaded with desks, so I didn't even bother trying to get in there. There seemed to be a small passage I could get through, but I wasn't going to worry about that right now. The room probably had nothing important in it anyways. The next room had a closed door. Curious, I opened the door and was immediately attacked by fire.

Curiosity killed the cat… or in this case, the Cry.

I backed away, screaming in pain from the fire. It burned so badly, I couldn't stand it. I dropped to the floor and began to roll around, trying to get rid of all of the flames. Once I didn't feel the flames on my body anymore, I got up, panting heavily.

"Holy shit! Are you okay, Cry?" Pewds asked, running up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I panted, crying to catch my breath. I coughed a bit from the smoke filling my lungs. I wondered if this is what it felt like to smoke cigarettes. If that's true, I'm never going to smoke a cigarette ever. This was just awful.

I remembered the pill bottle in my pants pocket. I still had half a bottle left. I took the rest of the pills and swallowed them dry; coughing a bit from the pain my throat was in due to the smoke from earlier. I was starting to dry-heave from forcing the pills down my throat, but I swallowed it, despite the gross taste.

I felt most of the pain in my body disappear. I wondered why it took so many pills to heal you in this universe. But then again, game logic is usually really weird and makes no sense. For example: Pokemon. How the hell can you fit a bike, three fishing rods, a bunch of TMs, berries, potions, and Pokeballs into one tiny bag?

I shook my head, trying to focus on my current task: finding a way out of this stupid hotel. Since fire was blocking the rest of the hallway, I walked back to the barricaded door and pushed one of the desks out of the way. I was surprised that it was so light. Maybe the desk had nothing inside of it? I jumped on the desk that was underneath the one I pushed off and crawled into the other room.

I quickly looked around the room and saw nothing interesting. Then, I saw the balcony. The window glass was broken. Maybe there was something important up there? I knew I didn't want to go back up on the balcony after what happened last time, but that other room was on fire. It was either this or get attacked by fire again. Decisions are hard.

I decided to climb onto the balcony. I used one hand to help me out the window and the other was clutching tightly to my silenced submachine gun just in case any zombies or special infected try to surprise me like last time.

I was right.

Once I got onto the balcony, a zombie tried to push me off. I immediately shot it with my gun and it fell off of the balcony. Suddenly, my feet started to burn painfully. I yelled in pain.

"Watch out! Spitter goo!" I heard Coach yell. He got up on the balcony and pulled me back inside the building. I heard a couple of gunshots and some screaming.

_What the hell was that about?!_

I got back up on my feet, hissing slightly from the pain. I walked back up on the balcony once the 'spitter goo' vanished.

I angrily faced Coach. "What the hell was that about?"

He turned to me. "I was just trying to protect you," he glared at me.

I glared back at him. "I could've handled that myself, Coach."

"Fine, the next time a zombie attacks you, don't be crying for me," Coach grumbled, making his way down the balcony and shooting some zombies that were climbing out on the balcony from other rooms. I sighed, frustrated. I walked down the balcony and gasped in surprise as a zombie reached out from a window and grabbed my shirt. I almost lost my balance, but ran into the window, forcing both of us inside the bedroom. I took out my baseball bat and bashed the zombie's head in.

Killing was getting easier and it was starting to scare me. I actually kind of liked it. I felt like it was a good way to blow off some steam. The zombies weren't actual people, so I didn't feel guilty killing them. But… weren't they people before they turned into zombies? Was this still considered murder? I shook my head, letting the thoughts fade away as I killed more zombies who tried to attack me.

Suddenly…

"Help! HELP!"

_I knew that voice… It was…_

"Someone help me!"

_PEWDS!_

I immediately rushed outside to see Pewds dangling from the balcony, just like I was earlier. My eyes widened and fear took over my body. Was he running too fast and he slipped on something? That didn't matter now, I would ask him later. I ran over to him, being careful not to slip on anything, and helped him up. I hugged him close and he clung onto me for dear life.

"You saved my life… again," Pewds panted.

"Don't worry about it," I chuckled and helped him to his feet. We walked inside the other room. I shot some more zombies who came into the room with my silenced submachine gun. Damn, there were a lot of zombies. How many people died in this hotel and rose from the dead? Maybe the zombies camped in buildings like this when they weren't busy looking for food. Who knows, I'm not a zombie. I wouldn't know what a zombie would do.

When the zombies died, I looked around the room and found a useful item in the corner. I walked up to the corner and picked up the useful item: a crowbar.

_This would be easier to use than this baseball bat…_

I placed the baseball bat down where the crowbar used to be. I walked outside of the room, clutching onto my new crowbar tightly. I saw that we were past the fire. Perfect. I walked down the hallway and saw a closed door. I was going to open it, but I remembered what happened last time. I backed away from the door and turned around to face Pewds. His eyes were wide and bloodshot and they were staring directly at me – directly at my mask.

"What is it, Pewds?" I asked, guessing that he was staring at me to get my attention.

"What do you look like behind your mask?" he asked.

My face flushed with embarrassment. Why would he want to know what's behind my mask? Wait, that was a stupid question. Everyone who knew about me online wanted to know what was behind my mask – what the face of that man with the beautiful voice looked like.

I couldn't ever let anyone see what I truly looked like. I was hideous. I couldn't even stand to look at myself in the mirror. I remember going to therapy years ago for my low self-esteem. I couldn't afford to see my therapist anymore, so I had to quit and my self-esteem got worse and worse.

"Maybe later. Right now, we need to get out of here," I said, turning away from him and walked towards the other doors.

"Fine," I heard Pewds say, following right behind me.

Was that a bit of disappointment I heard in his voice? I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but I didn't want to show him my face. Well, at least not now. It really wasn't the right time since we're in the middle of a fucking burning down hotel. Maybe I could get the courage to show Pewds my face later on in the future. But for right now, this mask wasn't going to be leaving my face for a long time.

I walked into what seemed to be a small storage room. The room was dimmer than the others, but light still shone in from the small window on the other side of the room. I looked down to see a bottle of pain pills next to a shelf. I shoved my hand in my pocket and took out the empty pill bottle I had. I put it on the shelf and picked up the new pill bottle, shoving it into my pocket.

Hopefully, we could stock up on enough pain medication and other supplies until we could get the hell out of here. I didn't know if we'd actually die in real life if we died in this video game world, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

"Fuck yeah! More adrenaline!" I heard Pewds shout. I heard a small grunt come from him. I turned around to see that he had stuck the needle in his arm already.

"Pewds, do you think you really need more adrenaline?" I sighed, "Just a few minutes ago, you were scolding Rochelle about giving me adrenaline. Now you're acting like a drug addict."

I saw Pewds glare at me. "Fine. The next syringe I find, you can have it."

"Pewds, it's not that. I just don't need you overdosing before we can get the hell out of here," I growled at him. I stepped closer to him, staring into his eyes angrily.

"I'll be fine," Pewds said, also staring into my eyes in the same angry way I was. I broke my gaze from him and walked back into the hallway.

Pewds was being such a hypocrite. He's not the type of person to be a huge hypocrite like that. Maybe this stupid world is getting to him. We needed to find a way out of here. We couldn't stay here any longer. I just hope that Pewds and I could hold onto our sanity just a bit longer before either one of us snap.

I walked down the hallway and heard crumbling beneath my feet. I looked down to see a bunch of paper scattered all over the floor. This wasn't good for the fire at all, but picking up the paper wouldn't help either. I continued down the hall, trying to be careful as I stepped on the paper – I didn't want to attract any zombies, even though I knew some were probably going to be around the corner. I kept a tight grip on my gun.

Suddenly, I heard growling as a charger came running my way. Luckily, I moved out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, the charger ran into one of our teammates. Rochelle.

The charger grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pounded her over and over into the ground. Pewds and Coach fired bullets at the monster until he collapsed. I stood there in total shock.

"Rochelle, baby girl, are you okay?" I heard Coach say. I looked at him and frowned. I felt really bad for him right now – a little more than I did Rochelle.

Rochelle only mumbled in reply. I walked up to Coach and searched through my pocket. I handed him the pill bottle and he glared at me, snatching it out of my hand.

"It's the least you could do, you selfish bastard," Coach grumbled, forcing some of the pills down Rochelle's throat.

I didn't mind him calling me a bastard. I deserved it. I got one of his only friends attacked by a stupid charger. If only I had taken the hit… I deserved it way more than Rochelle did. Rochelle did absolutely nothing to deserve it.

Coach took his medicine pack and used it on Rochelle, bandaging her bleeding head.

"Baby girl, are you still with me?" Coach asked, sitting Rochelle up.

Rochelle blinked a couple times. "Yeah, I'm here."

Coach smiled at her and held her close. I couldn't help but smile at the scene – Coach and Rochelle were so adorable together. They reminded me of very close siblings. They didn't look related, but it was still cute.

Rochelle turned to Coach. "Don't blame Cry for this. I heard you call him a bastard. He was trying to protect himself – he didn't know that the charger would attack me."

"I guess you're right," Coach sighed. He turned to me, "I'm sorry for calling you a bastard."

"Apology accepted, friend. No worries," I smiled at him.

"Let's get the hell out of here before anymore shit happens," Coach said, helping Rochelle on her feet. I nodded and we continued our way down the hallway, desperately searching for an exit.

_I want to go home already._


End file.
